


black hole

by geminiboys (thegreatmoon)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Glory Hole, Internalized Homophobia, Kink Exploration, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/pseuds/geminiboys
Summary: taeil enters a bathroom stall. how is he supposed to know who is behind the wall?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	black hole

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings**  
>  1\. this work will be an ongoing porn with plot. therefore i will try to fit a smut scene in every chapter since that’s the concept i imagined for this fic
> 
> 2\. because tagging every kink written in smut scenes would mean too many tags, at the end notes of every chapter i’ll have every single kink of the scene tagged. you can choose to read it or not at your discretion. if you find kinks that aren’t for your liking, skip that scene or halt reading completely. 
> 
> 3\. there will be light angst and plot, as it was tagged. 
> 
> 4\. everything depicted is consensual.
> 
> 5\. any questions about the work, my cc is open for them
> 
> thanks maia for betaing this. this work is my baby, pls be kind

The second he steps into the bathroom, the noise of loud talking and music becomes muffled. In this dark room, sound doesn’t have a place. Taeil doesn’t hesitate, walking straight into the last stall. It’s already taken since the door is closed.

He goes to the one next to it and sits on the toilet. The bathroom is clean, a sign the night has barely started. Taeil knows that come the next hours of the night there will be toilet paper on the floor and maybe pee on the floor. From the corner of his eyes, he stares at the hole in the wall. It’s quite big for most glory holes and the duck tape around its corners is attached nicely — Taeil knows that’s because the owners of the place installed it themselves. Long gone were the days in which gay and bisexual men had to punch walls just to get a quick fuck, but the aesthetics of the duck tape remains pleasing till this day.

Taeil lowers his head, just to check one more time if the stall beside him is taken. He sees a pair of black sneakers, tapping on the floor but making no sound. The man on the other side is anxiously waiting but he’s not one to ask for dick apparently.

There is a sense of irony for Taeil. Has it been that long that he can’t even be comfortable in a glory hole anymore? He goes to his knees and slides a finger through the hole, curling it in to ask the stranger to join him.

The stranger takes a moment but soon his length is passing through the hole. Taeil’s eyes widen — he’s never seen someone use a condom in a glory hole before.

He muffles his chuckles with his hand. There’s even some endearment at the sight of the protection. Taeil likes raw sex as much as anybody, but he feels like the other guy just wanted to keep him safe. Maybe he had tested positive and hadn’t taken his meds properly so it was better for them to fuck with a condom. It didn’t matter in the end, Taeil is gonna choke on his cock even if that was the last thing he’d do.

He starts stroking it. It’s a nice dick, even with rubber on. It’s thick and not absurdly long either. Taeil likes its proportions and there’s a nice upwards curvature on it. Taeil spits on his hand and spreads it on the length before finally taking it to his mouth.

Whimpers of surprise erupt from the other side of the wall. They sound so soft, almost feminine and Taeil wants to hear them again so he sucks him off, doing his best to take the entirety of the length inside his mouth. Taeil feels himself getting hard and hollows his cheeks and feels the cock twitching inside his mouth, but no sounds follow. Taeil is insistent, so with his tongue he teases the slit.

The stranger moans louder. He tries to keep his voice low, but the high pitched sounds leave and Taeil is more than pleased. He continues to suck him off and undoes his own pants, touching himself over his boxers. He’s already tenting down there.

Taeil feels the stranger’s cock twitching but doesn’t want him to come in his mouth so he takes a step back and lowers his underwear. When he turns around, the dick he had planned on sinking himself is gone. Taeil rolls his eyes _How impatient is this man?_

Once again, he puts his fingers on the hole and asks for the cock back. He turns around and positions himself on the crack. Taeil presses against the wall and feels the stranger pushinside.

The man gasps and Taeil bites his bottom lip mid-smile. He’s glad he’s prepared himself earlier in case he got lucky tonight. He hadn’t imagined he’d be spreading his legs for some random on the glory hole but he is too horny to complain.

Taeil clenches to tease the man a little and the stranger gasps once again. He’s so easily riled up that he begins questioning if he’s been fucked by an actual inexperienced teenage boy who is overwhelmed by finally having sex with a man. The soft whimpers, easily spilled gasps and even the styled sneakers make him believe so, there’s no way for him to know who’s on the other side.

Fortunately, his brain isn’t so dick-crazy yet so he remembers that they can only get into the bar after showing ID; Taeil feels relief for a moment.

Suddenly, the stranger hikes his hips up and starts fucking against Taeil. He reaches deep inside him but keeps a normal pace. The way he moves his hips starts to turn Taeil’s brain into mush. He tries to keep his balance by holding onto the stall’s other door but it’s hard. The obnoxiously loud sound of their skins slapping turns Taeil on even more. Now he’s damn sure the person fucking him isn’t some idiot teenager.

Taeil is so hard and he’s barely even touched himself. His dick is producing enormous amounts of precome that he tries to spread on his length and there’s the fact his hole won’t stop clenching. His breath hitches and Taeil tries to relax so he won’t crush the man’s dick. The stranger moans and Taeil finds it hard to unclench at those pretty sounds but he breathes in deeply and gives the man more space.

“F-fuck,” the man stutters when he reaches even deeper inside Taeil.

Taeil bites his bottom lip and strokes himself faster. He doesn’t want to come before the stranger does but he knows that’s a big possibility.

The door of the bathroom opens and, with it, loud noise from the bar comes in. The door closes and the sound becomes muffled but the steps on the floor are disturbing. The stranger stops his movements, but Taeil accidentally sighs.

The steps halt. Taeil bites his bottom lip. Maybe it’d bleed, as it often does when he’s nervous. The intruder starts peeing and Taeil clenches around the man’s length.

“Shhh, babe,” his partner murmurs.

The intruder finishes peeing and zips his pants before leaving. Taeil sighs in relief and yet again the stranger surprises him with his hips’ sudden action. This time the man doesn’t hold back in his pace, as eager to come as Taeil is.

Taeil bites his lips and tries to lax more. He holds himself to the stall’s wall. The stranger’s dick twitches and he feels his thrusts becoming erratic and fast. The man moves to pull out but Taeil clenches.

“Come inside,” he asks in a desperate whisper.

The man seems pleased by the request, pressing against Taeil’s ass one last time. He starts filling the condom and Taeil strokes himself. The man continues milking his cock as Taeil comes in his own hand.

They spend a couple of minutes in that position, regaining their breaths and fully feeling the high. Taeil is puzzled by that as usually glory holes are impersonal. There’s no need for condoms, or sweet whimpers, or whispering words of reassurance, or even staying longer inside. Still, he finds that the change doesn’t bother him and even makes him want to do more with the man on the other side. Perhaps he’s gone dick-dumb over the man against the wall.

The man slowly pulls out and Taeil bites his bottom lip. He cleans the come on his hand with toilet paper but licks some just to imagine if it was the man’s come. Taeil is pulling up his pants when he hears a honey voice from behind the wall.

“Uh, thank you,” the man says awkwardly.

Taeil chuckles. He sounds cute. “No, thank _you_ , mister,” Taeil replies. He finishes buttoning up his pants. “Hm, do you want to meet outside?”

The man sucks in a loud breath. “Outside?”

“Yeah, so you can fuck me more with your helicopter dick,” Taeil says shamelessly. Fuck, maybe he’d regret being so honest but orgasm has made him a little tipsy.

“Yeah, hm…”

Taeil hears the man’s feet tapping on the floor. He decides to cut it short.

“If you wanna, I’m wearing a yellow shirt,” he says, straightening up his clothes and touching the handle.

“Jeans jacket and black shirt,” the man says in a quick breath.

Taeil smiles victoriously. “See you outside.”

ꕥ

Maybe he had been stupid trying to meet up with someone behind a wall. Glory holes are about anonymity and people go to them for various reasons. Maybe they want to see the other side as a mere object or it’s just more practical to fuck there or maybe they are insecure about their looks. Still, it had been too good for it to be kept in that dark, silent bathroom. That stranger surely had gotten him dumb on his dick.

Taeil has left the bathroom first so he hasn’t spotted anyone with a jeans jacket and black shirt. He shouldn’t look that desperate either, he imagines if the stranger saw him turning his head around and decided to leave. Taeil takes a deep breath. He should find the table his friends are sitting at. Before he can shoot a quick text to Doyoung, a hand on his arm stops him.

Taeil looks up with a half-smile on his lips but it drops the minute he recognizes the person before him.

“Illie?” Mark asks, eyes turning into half-moons due to his bright smile.

Taeil had been stupid to grow any hope. Mark is, as he always were, wearing a hoodie with some rap album imprinted on the front and there is no way in the world that Taeil wouldn’t recognize his dick after being fucked by it for over a year. His voice is low and loud, nothing like soft whimpers, and he wasn’t very vocal in bed, only uttering grunts from time to time. His apricot curls have grown nicely ever since they broke up and Taeil even dares to say he looks tanner than before. There’s something deep inside him that wants to touch Mark’s arm just to check if he’s been working out lately but he isn’t that desperate. Thank god for glory hole stranger.

“What are you doing here?” Mark asks with a bright smile.

Taeil feels his cheeks warming in guilt. “With some friends,” he replies vaguely. “How about you?”

“Just boys’ night with Hyuck and Jae. Hyuck must be arriving at any second now,” Mark says and then his smile lights up and he waves at something behind Taeil. “There he is!”

Taeil turns around and sees Donghyuck. His curls and cheeks almost give him the look of an angel but the pitch-black color of his hair and the usual smirk there is on his lips keep that image away from him. Taeil waves at Hyuck, giving him a once-over until he stops right at his jeans jacket and black shirt. Taeil blinks, the bar lights are too bright for him to be sure of what he’s seeing. When his eyes drop to the ground, he notices Donghyuck’s sneakers: they are as black as his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> since this is my first chaptered fic in a while, comments are much appreciated for me to update faster
> 
> i write taeil pairing fics, hyuckil text aus and accept requests~~  
> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/GEMlNlBOYS)  
> [nsfw cc](https://curiouscat.me/ahegaohyuckil)  
> [nsfw carrd](https://scarletmoon.carrd.co/)  
>    
> xx  
> sol


End file.
